jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Andy LaVerne
Andy LaVerne (born December 4, 1947 in New York City) is an American jazz pianist, composer, and arranger. video:Andy LaVerne - Stella by Starlight LaVerne studied at Juilliard School of Music, Berklee College, and the New England Conservatory, and took private lessons from legendary jazz pianist Bill Evans. LaVerne has worked with Frank Sinatra, Stan Getz, Woody Herman, Dizzy Gillespie, Chick Corea, Lionel Hampton, Michael Brecker, Elvin Jones, and numerous others. A prolific recording artist, his projects as a leader number over 50, the most recent are: Intuition, a duo with saxophonist Jerry Bergonzi (SteepleChase), and Epiphany, a collection of Laverne's newest compositions (ClaveBop). LaVerne is also a prominent jazz educator, having released a series of instructional videos, Guide to Modern Jazz Piano, Vols. 1 &, 2, and Jazz Piano Standards (Homespun Tapes), featuring the Yamaha Disklavier, as well as the video, In Concert (Homespun Tapes), with guitarist John Abercrombie. He is the author of Handbook of Chord Substitutions, Tons of Runs (Ekay), Bill Evans Compositions 19 Solo Piano Arrangements, and is the pianist on The Chick Corea Play-Along Collection (Hal Leonard). The Music Of Andy LaVerne (SteepleChase Publications) has recently been published. Forthcoming are Keyboard’s Jazz Piano Compendium (BackBeat Books), and Jazz Bach, and Jazz Chopin (Mel Bay). Countdown To Giant Steps (Aebersold Jazz) is a two CD play-a-long with companion book, of which LaVerne served as player/producer/writer, and Tunes You Thought You Knew (Aebersold Jazz) is a LaVerne play-a-long CD/book set. Secret of the Andes, a collection of LaVerne originals, is published by Aebersold Jazz. Laverne is a frequent contributor (since 1986) to Keyboard Magazine, and Piano Today Magazine. His articles have also appeared in Down Beat, Jazz Improv, Piano Quarterly, Jazz and Keyboard Workshop, and JazzOne. Laverne is the recipient of five Jazz Fellowships from the National Endowment for the Arts, and winner of the 2000 John Lennon Songwriting Contest for his tune Shania. He has appeared at concerts, festivals, and clubs throughout the world, and has also given clinics and Master classes at universities, colleges, and conservatories worldwide. Recently he has toured and recorded with legendary singer/songwriter Neil Sedaka. LaVerne is Professor of Jazz Piano at The Hartt School (University of Hartford), and on the faculty of the Aebersold Summer Jazz Workshops. Discography *''Another World'' with Billy Hart, Mike Richmond, 1977 *''Captain Video'' with Bob Magnusson, Shelly Manne, 1981 *''Plays the Music of Chick Corea'' with John Abercrombie, Chick Corea, Mark Egan, Sherman Foote, Danny Gottlieb, Marc Johnson, 1981 *''Liquid Silver'' with John Abercrombie, Jennifer Cowles, Amy Dulsky, Peter Erskine, Eddie Gómez, Sebu Sirinian, Patricia Smith, 1984 *''Jazz Piano Lineage'' with Bireli Lagrene, 1988 *''Frozen Music'', 1989 *''Fountainhead'' with Dave Samuels, 1989 *''Natural Living'' with John Abercrombie, 1989 *''Standard Eyes'' with Anton Fig, Steve LaSpina, 1990 *''Severe Clear'' with Anton Fig, Tim Hagans, Rick Margitza, 1990 *''Pleasure Seekers'' with John Patitucci, Bob Sheppard, Dave Weckl, 1991 *''Buy One, Get One Free'', Soloalbum, 1992 *''Double Standard'' with Billy Drewes, Gregory Hutchinson, Steve LaSpina, 1993 *''Live at Maybeck Recital Hall, Vol. 28 (Andy Laverne at Maybeck), Soloalbum, 1993 *''Glass Ceiling with Anton Fig, Steve LaSpina, 1993 *''Universal Mind'' with Richie Beirach, 1993 *''Spirit of '76'' with Jerry Bergonzi, Jeff Brillinger, Mike Richmond, Bill Washer, 1994 *''Time Well Spent'' with Al Foster, George Mraz, 1994 *''In the Mood for a Classic'', Soloalbum, 1994 *''Serenade to Silver'' with Billy Drummond, Tim Hagans, Steve LaSpina, Rick Margitza, 1994 *''Tadd's Delight'', Soloalbum, 1995 *''First Tango in New York'' with Steve LaSpina, Joe Lovano, Bill Stewart, 1995 *''Bud's Beautiful'' with Billy Hart, Peter Washington, 1996 *''Where We Were live'' with John Abercrombie, 1996 *''Four Miles'' with Randy Brecker, Al Foster, George Mraz, 1997 *''Stan Getz in Chappaqua'' with Don Braden, Danny Gottlieb, Steve LaSpina, Dave Stryker, 1997 *''Between Earth & Mars'' with Dave Samuels, Jay Anderson, 1998 *''Time'', 2000 *''Know More'' with Jay Anderson, Billy Hart, 2001 *''True Colors'', 2001 *''Pianissimo'' with Jay Anderson, Rich Perry, Matt Wilson, 2002 *''Epiphany'', 2004 *''Process of Illumination'', 2004 *''All Ways'', 2005 *''Peace of Mind'', 2006 *''Time to Dream'', 2006 *''Intelligent Design'' with Danny Gottlieb, Gary Versace, 2007 *''Andy Laverne's One Of A Kind: At The Kitano, Vol. 1'', 2009 References * class=artist|id=p6951|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic * Official website * "In Conversation with Andy LaVerne" by Eugene Marlow, (Jazz.com) Category:Pianists Category:Arrangers